Typhuss James Halliwell (Earth 92)
Typhuss James Halliwell is a male Human Starfleet officer, he is the husband of Barbara Gordon. Typhuss became a vigilante and member of Team Arrow using Red Arrow as his code-name, stylized as the "Red Archer". Typhuss joined Oliver's crusade to save Starling City from crime and corruption in 2378, he began his crusade as the hooded vigilante who would eventually become known as The Red Arrow, Quentin Lance called him The Vigilante. Armed with a bow and arrow, The Red Arrow was willing to use lethal force, but after the Undertaking, Typhuss vowed never to kill again unless absolutely necessary, renaming himself Red Arrow. After Oliver retired from vigilantism and became the Mayor of Star City, Typhuss joined his wife's team, the Birds of Prey. Typhuss became the new Batman after Bruce Wayne retired from vigilantism. (''Birds of Prey'') After the death of Barbara in 2410, Typhuss married Dinah Drake and Dinah became the new leader of the Birds of Prey. (''Black Canary'') Training with Nyssa On his last day in the jail, a woman named Nyssa al Ghul visited Typhuss and invited him to join an secret organization, the League of Assassins, led by Ra's al Ghul. Typhuss was freed and traveled to a city called Nanda Parbat to the League's headquarters to begin his combat training, first stumbling upon a rare blue flower growing near the temple that Nyssa told him to pick up along the way. Throughout the time there, Typhuss was taught the will to act against corruption and mind his surroundings, which Nyssa explained made the death of his lover Paris McKenna his fault, overcoming his fears in the process. But when he was ordered to execute a criminal as his initiation, Typhuss learned that the League were intending to use him to commit urbicide on Gotham, believing it has reach the point of its decadent corruption and that its destruction was necessary to restore the world to balance. In response, he refused their cause and escaped by lighting the League's temple on fire, killing Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab in the process. Typhuss rescued an unconscious Nyssa from the wreckage and left her to recover at a village, where the village doctor promised to tell her that her new pupil saved her life. As he exited the village, he bumped into the same boy from Tanga, who gave him a clay bowl of rice and bread as a gift in exchange for the plum. Becoming Red Arrow Typhuss became a vigilante and member of Team Arrow using Red Arrow as his code-name, stylized as the "Red Archer". Typhuss joined Oliver's crusade to save Starling City from crime and corruption in 2378. Leaving Team Arrow After the death of Adrian Chase on Lian Yu, Oliver disbanded Team Arrow and retired, he later became mayor of Star City, Typhuss left the team as well. Becoming Batman and joining the Birds of Prey Abilities *'Master combatant/Martial artist:' Typhuss is a highly skilled martial artist having been trained by the League of Assassins and Nyssa al Ghul personally in ninjutsu and other martial arts, Typhuss has achieved such feats as single handedly subduing a SCIS team and taking out a group of the League of Assassins ninjas with minimal injury; even before his training with Nyssa al Ghul. *'League of Assassins training:' Typhuss has gone through the training all League members do. His ability in unarmed combat, infiltration, stealth, escapology, melee weapons, tolerance of pain, and force of will are greatly improved. As he was trained by Nyssa al Ghul, Typhuss was thus subjected to the highest level of training a League member could have and his skills in the League's ways is much more advanced. Equipment *'Batsuit:' Typhuss wears a protective suit and mask as Batman, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. *'Voice filter': Typhuss uses this device to disguise his voice as Batman. *'Utility belt': Typhuss keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a utility belt. It contain items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, torches, a "re-breather" breathing device, and lockpicks. The belt has also its own automatic security systems. *'Grappling gun': Typhuss used a grappling gun once when he was in the elevator shaft, when he was in the building of City Hall, while using one of his grappling hook bolts and swinging across the elevator shaft. Used to grapple to vantage points and ledges. *'Batarangs': It is a roughly bat-shaped throwing weapon used by Typhuss and is a non-lethal ranged attack alternative to firearms. The batarang serves as instruments of disarming, distraction, confusion, or it is simply to warn would-be adversaries that Batman is present. *'Smoke bombs': Typhuss used a smoke bomb in his fight against the Dark Archer to temporarily blind him. After incapicating Malcolm Merlyn, he threw a smoke bomb to quickly escape the scene. Used to escape from armed henchmen when under fire or to distract enemies and beat them down. *'Batclaw': Used to disarm thugs or pull foes closer. Could be used to pull down vents or weak walls. *'Sonic batarang': Used to attract the attention of nearby foes and can incapacitate them when detonated. However, they have the downside of never working twice in the same area if detonated to knock out an enemy. *'Remote control batarang': Batarangs which could be remote controlled to move in any direction, with adjustable speeds. Can be used to trick enemies into thinking Batman is in the wrong direction, or to take enemies by surprised by using the reverse batarang feature. *'Remote claw': Used to aim at enemies to attach and pull them together to knock the unconsious temporareily. It can use to attach objects to enemies and or hang them from vantage points (the gadget was used by Deathstroke before Batman took it). *'Concussion detonator': Used to throw at enemies and as it detonates it flashes at them and causes dizziness. *'Glue grenade': Thrown at enemies to stick them in glue and can block steam vents. But the glue grenade was unstable that has degraded into dust since Christmas Eve. *'Remote electrical charge gun': Used to shock foes or activate items such as doors. Can be used to disable jammers and optical camoflouge armor. *'Freeze blast ': Caused the target to be frozen in ice and unable to move. Can be used to block steam vents and allow passage. *'Line launcher ': Launched a horizontal wire which allowed travel over gaps. *'Cryptographic sequencer': Used to access radio frequencies and hack security consoles. *'Disruptor': Used to override guns, medic packs, gun crates and detonate mines. *'Voice synthesizer': Used to mimic any voice to manipulate thugs and identified to voice access codes with the synthesizer. It can only be use so many times before the enemy figures out the trick, and either ceases orders or changes radio channels. *'Remote hacking device': Used to hack security consoles and download security codes on drones controlled by the militia that can turn the drones against them. Can be used to control the airship's system. Replaces the Crypto Sequencer, minus the ability to scan radio waves. *'Glue gel launcher': Fast launcher glue grenade and explosive gel. *'Shock batarang': *'Explosive batarang': It is a sonic batarang that explodes. *'Explosive gel': *'Freeze grenade': Blocks the movement of the enemies standing next to him. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:People from Earth 92 Category:Batman Category:Typhuss James Halliwell Category:Doppelgängers Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:League of Assassins members Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Special Victims Unit